1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one motor drive type magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus using one motor for driving a reel drive turntable as well as a capstan shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus, especially portable types, have been keenly desired to be small-sized, lightweight, and to have a low power consumption. Conventionally, each part has been made smaller in thickness so as to be small-sized and lightweight and the use of a rare-earth magnet for the magnet of the motor has saved electric power, thereby meeting the above requirement. Such methods, however, cannot be said to be suitable from the standpoint of the reliability and cost. Also, wide use of a solenoid or motor, especially one having a large weight and power consumption has limited the size and weight reduction and power saving.